Datte, Anta Dare?
by Irlynn
Summary: What happens when Killua is betrothed to a girl that's just the exact opposite of him by the matchmaker? Well, hell of course! With Killua's family complaining, Killua staying as far away from Kanari as possible, Kanari feels like an outcast. But little d


Datte, Anta Dare? (Yeah, So Who Are You?)  
Whooo! I finally started to write this fic! Cheers in back Now to make it good… which will most likely be impossible unless I hit gold! Anyhow, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own HunterXHunter.  
Liliana: Both my evil twin and I agree on one thing: Killua is cute!  
Evil Twin: That's right.

Summary: What happens when the matchmaker pairs up a former professional assassin and a pure hearted girl Hunter? Well, chaos of course. How will the two ever cope with the other, if not with the other's family?

WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS! Don't even ask.

Datte, Anta Dare?  
Chapter 1: The First Exam

"Welcome!" greeted the waitress as she cleaned up some plates from the tables. The girl sitting at the table looked up to see four people walk through the door. She smirked, it was interesting to see all those people walk through those doors. She smirked even more when the man in the suit talked.  
"Hey, hey, Mr. Navigator," said the man in the suit, "You must be joking. This can't be the place."  
'Mr. Navigator', as the man in the suit called him just ignored the remark and said the to chef, "Mister, steak combo please."  
The chef smirked as he asked, "How do you want it cooked?"  
"Carefully cooked under a weak flame," the navigator answered smiling.  
"Ok. Go to the back," the chef said.  
The three standing behind the navigator had blank looks on their faces. Obviously they didn't know what was going on. The girl sitting at the table smirked again, it was amusing to see the rookies. It was also obvious to see who were the veterans and who were the rookies.  
"This way please," said the waitress as she guided the three to a hall, leading the back where a door stood. When they reached the back, the waitress opened the door to reveal an empty room. The three guys walked in.  
"This is the Hunter Exam," explained the navigator, standing at the doorway, "Something unexpected will happen to the applicants. It's said that there are a few million applicants. One out of ten thousand. It's the probability of getting to the exam. You guys are pretty good for rookies. If it's you guys, I'll guide you again next year."  
"Excuse me," said a voice behind the navigator.  
"Oh?" said the navigator as he stepped aside to reveal the young girl standing behind him.  
"I need to get in there," said the girl as she walked past the navigator and into the room where the other three guys were standing. She went and leaned against a wall.  
"Take this," said the navigator as he threw three round plates over to the three guys, "Good luck, rookies."  
"Kiriko-san," said the young boy, smiling at the navigator and holding out his hand, "Thank you."  
Kiriko just stared at the young boy for a while before smiling and shaking the young boy's hand, saying, "You're welcome."  
He backed out of the room and waved before closing the door, "Let's meet again. Later."  
The three guys just stood there smiling at the closed door. Then the young boy turned around, looking around the room for the girl. He found her leaning against the wall opposite of him and walked over to her.  
"Hi," he greeted, smiling kindly at her. "You're in the exam too right?"  
The girl just looked blankly at him before she sighed and answered, "So what?"  
"I'm Gon, nice to meet you," said the young boy, now known as Gon. He pointed over to where the blonde guy was standing, "That's Kurapica."  
Kurapica nodded and said, "How do you do."  
Then Gon pointed over at the man in the suit, "And that's Leorio."  
"Yo," said Leorio, with a short wave.  
"What's your name?" asked Gon, still smiling.  
"…Kanari," answered the girl.  
"Nice to meet you Kanari," said Gon brightly.  
Suddenly the floor shook and started to move downwards. The three guys just looked surprised, while Kanari just stood and looked unamused.  
"This whole room is…" Leorio started.  
"I see…," said Kurapica, looking around.  
"It's amazing," exclaimed Gon, looking around as and smiling. "Don't you think so Kanari-san?"  
Gon looked over to where Kanari was standing, waiting for her answer.  
"No," Kanari said bluntly.  
Gon turned away and faced the other two again. The three of them didn't talk to Kanari for the rest of the way down.

As the elevator stopped and hit the bottom, the doors opened to reveal the rest of the applicants. The three guys walked into the room, following behind Kanari. They were met by the glares and stares of the rest of the applicants.  
"So, what do you think of the exam so far?" Kanari's voice cut through Kurapica's thoughts.  
"There are a lot of people," said Gon, looking around.  
"That's because you're the 405th person," said a man from the shadows. He jumped down from where he was sitting on a pipeline. "Hey, I'm Tompa."  
The four watched Tompa as he approached them.  
"This year I'm number 16," said Tompa.  
"This year…?" repeated Kurapica, confused.  
"Nice to meet you," said Tompa as he shook Gon's hand.  
"I'm Gon," said Gon, then he nodded his head towards Kurapica and Leorio and Kanari, "And these are Kurapica…"  
Kurapica shook Tompa's hand as well.  
"Nice to meet you," said Tompa.  
"…Leorio…," Gon continued on.  
"Nice to meet you," Tompa said again and offered his hand, but Leorio declined. Tompa laughed nervously.  
"…and the girl is Kanari-san," Gon finished.  
"Nice to meet you," said Tompa once again offering his hand. Kanari declined with a sweet smile (if you ask me, too sweet).  
"You guys must be new," said Tompa, as looked back at Gon.  
"You know?" asked Gon.  
"Yep, because I've taken the exam 35 times," boasted Tompa.  
"35 times?" repeated Gon, amazed with Tompa.  
"Well, then why haven't you passed yet?" asked Kanari, putting her plate on as she asked.  
"Isn't that a bit mean to ask?" asked Tompa looking over to Kanari. He gasped, stopped and stared at the plate on Kanari's shirt.  
"What is it?" asked Kurapica, noticing that Tompa just stiffened.  
Tompa pointed over to the plate on Kanari's shirt, "That…"  
Kurapica, Leorio and Gon looked over at the plate on Kanari's shirt and gasped too.  
Gon was the first to talk, "Wow, Kanari-san, you're amazing."  
"What?" said Kanari, a bit annoyed at the staring.  
"Kanari-san," said Kurapica, "Are you really… the first to reach the exam? Are you really number 1?"  
"Yeah," shrugged Kanari, making no notice of the discomfort of the other four staring at her. "Why ask?"  
"How did you get here first though?" asked Tompa, "I've done this 35 times and I only managed to get here as number 16. And you're obviously a rookie, so how is it possible that you're the first one?"  
"I have good sources," answered Kanari as she walked away from the group.  
Um… Well anyways," continued Tompa, "I'm just a veteran of the exam. If you don't understand something, I'll explain it to you."  
"Thank you," Gon thanked Tompa.  
"35 times? Impressive," said Leorio, impressed.  
"Are you the rumored Tompa?" asked a guy from behind.  
"And you are?" asked Tompa.  
"I don't think you'd know, I'm a rookie," said the guy, "Number 187. I'm Nicole."  
"Hello, I'm Gon," greeted Gon.  
Nicole started to type into his laptop, and said after a few moments, "Ah… So it's this Tompa. You took the exam 35 times and made it in first place to the main entrance 30 times. It's remarkable."  
"Well, I've only taken the exams, and never passed," laughed Tompa, sheepishly. "I'm an all time failure."  
"All time failure… I guess the phrase fits a person like you," remarked Nicole.  
"By the way, have you ever heard of a Kanari?" asked Kurapica, interested to know Kanari's secret of making it there first.  
"Kanari…?" repeated Nicole as he thought for a second, "No, I haven't heard of her."  
"She made it here first," Gon added in, "Isn't that amazing?"  
"And she's a rookie like us too," sighed Leorio.  
"Sorry but I can't help you," said Nicole as he walked away, "Excuse me."  
The four guys watched in shock as Nicole walked away.  
"What an irritating kid," said Leorio.  
"Well, I guess he got me," laughed Tompa, sheepishly. "But what he said is true."  
Tompa turned away and stopped, becoming serious. "It seems that this time a lot of unique people have gathered. Look over there."  
A few minutes later, a bell started to ring and startled the applicants to look up to where it was coming from.  
"Reception time is over," said the man coming down. "Now, we'll begin the Hunter Exam."  
There was dead silence as every person in the room watched the examiner.  
"This way please. Okay, just for clarification, the Hunter Exam is very harsh," said the examiner as he walked in down the long dark tunnel. "If you're unlucky or lacking ability, you'll get injured or die. Only those who don't mind, please follow me."  
Everyone in the group started to follow the examiner.  
"I understand, there are 404 people in the first exam," said the examiner.  
"It's pretty obvious that no one's leaving," commented Leorio as he looked around. "I was hoping someone would."  
"Well duh," said Kanari's voice from in front of them as she turned her head to face them.  
"Augh!" cried Leorio at Kanari's sudden comment. "Where did you come from?"  
"I was always in front of you guys," said Kanari, a bit annoyed.  
"But how come I never noticed?" asked Leorio.  
"You must be blind," sighed Kanari.  
"Wait… what's this?" said Gon, suddenly.  
"The pace is picking up," stated Kurapica.  
"Well thank you for stating the obvious," Kanari rolled her eyes about.  
"Sorry for the late introduction, but I am Satotsu, the Examiner for the First Exam," the examiner introduced himself. "I will now lead everyone to the Second Exam Center."  
30 minutes later…  
All the examinees had started a fast pace run to try and catch up with the examiner. Suddenly, they all see a girl glide past each of them, and steadily gaining speed.  
"Yo," Kanari said as she sped up beside Gon.  
"Kanari-san!" exclaimed Gon, "Where did you go?"  
"Around," Kanari answered smiling.  
"You don't seem to be bothered by the running," commented Leorio.  
"Of course not," laughed Kanari, "Running for hours is child's play."  
Another moment later, another kid came gliding by on a skateboard.  
"Wow! That's so cool!" Gon cried, amazed.  
"Hey you! Kid!" called Leorio, "That's not fair. You're cheating."  
The kid looked back and glared.  
"Hey who are you?" Gon asked, curious. "How old are you?"  
"How am I cheating?" the kid asked.  
"This is a test of stamina," Leorio replied.  
"No it's not," Gon said. "The examiner just said to 'follow me.'"  
"Gon, who's friend are you anyway?" Leorio yelled at Gon.  
The other kid just looked back on them without any expression. "Friend?"  
"You're new aren't you?" asked Tompa. "There must be a lot of things you don't know. If you like, we can…"  
The kid glared at Tompa, and looked away again.  
"Wow, fancy meeting you here," Kanari said to the other kid.  
"Kanari-san, do you know him?" asked Gon.  
"Yeah," answered Kanari, "I've met him once before."  
The boy ignored Kanari and slowed down beside Gon.  
"What is it?" asked Gon.  
"You asked for my name," said the boy.  
"Yes, but if you don't wanna answer than it's okay," said Gon. "I'm Gon. I'm twelve years old."  
"Are you ignoring me Killua?" Kanari asked, annoyed.  
"Hmmm…? 12…?" repeated Killua. He then got off his skateboard and started to run along with the rest of the group.  
3 hours later…  
The group of examinees were still running. Kurapica, Tompa, Gon, Leorio and Kanari all have separated. Kurapica was running off by himself away from the group, Tompa, Gon and Leorio were running together and Kanari was still on her blades talking beside Killua. Then Leorio started to have trouble with running and the members in the group stopped and waited for him.  
"Wait, just rest for a while," said Tompa.  
"He's right you know," agreed Kanari. "Don't overexert yourself. You still need energy for the second part of the First Exam, the forest."  
"Damn… My legs won't move," Leorio cursed.  
"It must be it, that smell," said Tompa.  
"Eh?" said Kurapica, Gon and Leorio.  
"The sweet smell that came out of the right passage, we might be able to get your strength back," said Tompa.  
"Yeah well, I'm going ahead," said Kanari, leaving the group. "I just have one piece of advice for you, don't be tricked by others who seem nice. They always want something in return."

And so ends the first chapter… (runs concurrently to eps. 6 of Hunter X Hunter)


End file.
